Like Her Broken Cup
by ThatGirlYouThoughtWasQuiet
Summary: In response to Endgame. Jinx finds out what happened to Wally in the Arctic.


**What really surprised me is that no one has written a 'Jinx finds out about Wally's death in Endgame' fanfic in response to the last episode yet. I mean, I remember one where someone wrote a happy mission ending, but none about Jinx finding out. So, I couldn't resist. Sorry if there's a bunch of typos and horrible writing, I don't like to edit much.**

**~Line Break~**

_Ring Ring Ring_

Lucy Hex looked up from the morning paper when she heard the phone ring. The cup of coffee was an inch away from her lips, ready to caffeinate the woman's still drowsy mind. Her hazel eyes stared at the phone for a moment as she contemplated picking up.

Sighing, the brunette took a quick sip of her drink before getting up from her chair. She walked to the ringing annoyance, cup still in hand.

"Hello?" there was silence on the other end, before a familiar, unsure voice responded.

"Jinx." Lucy stiffened, becoming cautious of the person on the other line. "It's Nightwing."

The name rang a bell in the ex-con's head. It had appeared on the news several times...

"Robin?" the sorceress breathed in disbelief. She hadn't heard from him in years. None of the Titans' had heard from any of them since...they left... "Why are you calling? You never bothered before." her tone had changed from relieved surprise to angry accusation.

"I have some...bad news." her ex-leader sighed. His voice sounded tired, angry, and full of sorrow. Lucy didn't respond, but the grip on her cup tightened. "We weren't sure if we should contact you. In fact, Red Arrow was completely against it..." the name struck a chord. Speedy. "But, I thought you had a right to know."

"What is it?" the Titan snapped, wanting him to get to the point. She heard him make a sound, and she could tell that he didn't want to be the messenger.

"We- I mean, the Team," a flash of anger surged through Jinx.

The Team. That was what they called the group of sidekicks that he and the others abandoned them for. The team that Robin and Kid left for, and soon so many more people left the Titans for them too.

"We were trying to stop the Reach. They, uh, had these disruptors across the world, and these things were happening-"

"Yeah, we know. The Titans were helping out with the natural disasters." she cut in, feeling the need to make him feel guilty.

"Yeah...and we had shut down most of them, but there was one in the Arctic, and Wally went to help out Flash and Impulse...and..." he choked, as if he were having a hard time saying it.

"What happened, Nightwing?" the brunette was filled with worry at his tone.

"Wally died, Jinx."

It was as if her mind went numb in the seconds that followed the message. She could faintly hear Nightwing saying something else. Something about 'being to slow' and another about 'no body'

Her brain almost registered her hand loosening, and Jinx could feel a hot liquid splashing at her ankles, and slowly seeping into her house-socks.

She didn't fully recognize anything her senses were telling her, but in her head, the words echoed over and over again. '_Wally died.'_

Lucy didn't see the pieces of her cup at her feet, or the brown liquid pooling on the floor. Her eyes only recalled orange hair, flashes of red and yellow, bright blue eyes and the deep red of roses.

"The funeral is in a week...I hope you'll be there. He'd want you to be." That was what Jinx heard when she finally snapped back.

"Yeah...I'll try to..." she trailed off, still not completely with him. She stared at her broken coffee cup. The Sharpie-drawn rose on it was shattered, hiding in different pieces of the mug like a puzzle. "Thanks for telling me."

"Jinx, wai-" she hung up. Her hazel orbs kept on the liquid, which was traveling into the small spaces between the wood pieces of her floor.

Abruptly, Lucy fell to her knees, wetting them in her now-cooling coffee. She sat there, ruining her work skirt, staring at the broken rose on her coffee cup.

She didn't even realize she was crying until a tear slipped down her cheek and rippled the puddle of coffee under her. She saw her own image in the muddy reflection, face as vacant as the second bedroom that was meant for him, broken as the cup that had been a gift from him. The sight of herself opened a dam, and the tears began pouring from her eyes, small sobs following them.

Soon, her sobs grew and made her breathing uneven, and eventually she was screaming and shouting, slamming her fist on the floor, cutting it with shards of her cup. She jammed her bleeding hands into her eyes, trying to stop the flow of her tears.

She cursed him for leaving her, the Team for taking him away from her, the Reach for giving him a reason to die, the Flash and Impulse for being faster than him, Nightwing for leaving with him. She cursed herself for not being enough to make him stay. She cursed everyone and everything, crying and shouting until she had nothing left to scream, and she kneeled there, sobbing into her hands.

Lucy stayed there, not knowing how much time had passed, until she managed to pick herself up, like the pieces of her cup.

**~Line Break~**

**There you go! I hope it didn't suck. I was going to write more about being at Wally's funeral, but then I decided that I wouldn't because I'd probably give up on it like I do with most of my stories, but if anyone wants me to, because they feel that this chapter by itself isn't complete, just say so, and I'll try to deliver.**


End file.
